Revenge of the Left Behind
by CosieKat
Summary: They attacked and almost killed her. she'll get revenge. 4 Generations will attack but 1 could change the fate of the clans. The kit who hates what they're doing. The elder Kit. Will she have the bravery to save the clans or will she be the one to destroy them? A forbidden lover, The One who was left behind, the love the loss the pain. Save or destroy them? Decisions decisions...
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Left Behind.**

 **DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own warriors Erin hunter does or something.**

They never even realized it. Attacked and left to die by those no good clans. Revenge. I will get my revenge and when i do... all chaos will break lose in the clans.

*FLASHBACK*

I was walking by to my home through a pine forest. I was across the road when all of a sudden someone jumped me from behind. They clawed my eyes, my sides, everywhere they could. I know i got some strikes in but they had obviously trained. Alone. Bleeding. Dying. Saved. I don't know who saved me but i lived. and i scarred my attacker with a nasty strike on the belly. it would scar and i would get my revenge. Revenge. I would raise a family to hate them. they would raise their families and for generation we will grow in numbers. Slow and steady. Revenge...

*END FLASHBACK*

Now i'm on my last days. but soon. my kit's have kit's and they will grow to hate them. after another generation we will be prepared. The clan's won't stand a chance. I had four kit's they all hate the clans and now they all have kits. those kit's will have kits and we will strike. I know i'm dying. but i know we will get revenge. there's 24 of us. 10 she-cat's 14 toms. Those ten she cat's will have kit's and we will rule the clans.

 **Really short, they'll get longer! I took awhile to think of an idea but i can't wait for the story to progress, Next chapter will be the allegiances for the people this cat talks about and this takes place at the time of allegiances of Omen Of the Stars. but like the dark forest doesn't rise etc for major events. XD**

 **Review follow and fav if you'd like. Also this story will be about the... 3th generation of kits. (4th? i think). You'll see how it unfolds.**

 **-signing out,**

 **Cosie_kat**


	2. Allegiances

**Allegiances:**

 **The Left Behind. (I don't own Warriors Erin Hunter does) (also I said there were 24 cats, 14 toms and 10 females. I had said that but I need to make mates for the 3rd generation so I'm so sorry about that mistake.)**

 **1st Generation:**

 **Rose (f) Pale red cat with white underbelly, chest, front paws, and tail/ear tips. (the cat who talked in prologue). Mate:Spruce (m) Dark brown tabby with white tail tip**

 **2nd Generation:**

 **Lily (f) Pale gray cat with darker stripes on her back(1 litter) Mate:Tiger (m) Light orange with black stripes all over his body**

 **Blue (m) all Blue Gray(1 Litter) Mate:Princess Fluffy wuffy (aka Blood) Dark red (almost crimson) cat with white spot's all around**

 **Stream (f) Dark DARK brown with white back left paw (1 Litter) Mate:deceased**

 **Flower (f) White Cat with black "flower" shaped spots. (2 Litters) Mate:Twig (m) Light Brown with Darker Brown Paws and Tail Tip**

 **3rd Generation:**

 **Swift (m) (son of Lily) Dark gray cat with silver stripes running from the chest to back. Mate: Snow White Cat with**

 **Cloud (m) (Son of Lily) White fluffy cat with a single black paw Mate: Sky Light Blue-White cat with black back left paw**

 **Lilac (f) (Daughter of Lily) Light grey-purple-ish cat with a black tail tip and white paws Mate: Bug Red cat with black spots**

 **Oak (f) (Daughter of Blood) Dark brown with lighter brown shading Mate: Shine Off grey white cat with shiny green eyes**

 **Swiftrunner (f) (daughter of Blood) Calico. Mate: Runner Black with red spots**

 **Dove (f) (daughter of Blood) Off white grey color Mate: Sparrow brown cat with red chest and brown chest and underbelly**

 **Alpha (m) (Son of Blood) Large Black With white chest Mate: Omega Small White and Black Spotted Cat**

 **Storm (m) (Son of Stream) Varying Shades of grey colors with some white lightning like streaks on legs Mate:Super Light brown cat**

 **Thunder (m) (Son of Stream) Like storm but with more black Mate: Light Light LIGHT brown cat with darker brown tail tip**

 **Daisy (f) (Daughter of Flower) light red cat with a white streaked back.** **Leaf (m) (Son of Flower) Yellow-ish cat with brown back paws**

 **Blade (m) (Son of Flower) Silver cat with a black tail Mate:Love Light red Cat with white paws and a dark brown tail tip**

 **Sun (m) (son of Flower) Yellow cat with brown paws mate:Lunar Dark Black-blue cat with white "star" shaped spots**

 **Rain (m) (Son of Flower) White cat with black spots Mate: SUNNY Light yellow cat with brown spots**

 **Lion (m) (son of flower) Orange-yellow cat with a white paw mate: Leopard. Black cat with Yellow spots**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Elder kit.**

 ***Elder kit POV***

I remember hearing a voice, "1 healthy she-cat, you can come in now thunder" A tom dashed in "oh she's lovely Light good job! What should we name her?" A Pale red cat burst in. She practically radiated authority and darkness, "She looks _just_ like me" she purred creepily. "y.. ya sh.. she does Rose" Her... Mother said. "We we're just going to name her." her,,,, Mother's love person said. "But you were going to give ME the honor because she is the Elder Kit _right?"_ The.. Rose said voice as smooth and convincing as silk. "o..of co... Coarse.." Mother said. I had been struggling to open my eyes and finally got them open. I looked at myself. Then them. I _did_ look like Rose but she was so creepy. I think i'll name her.. malevolence... or you could say... revenge" and she walked out. (A/N: Malevolence means revenge). I heard... father say "oh dear dear. Light I am so sorry but just be honored you gave birth to the Elder Kit" Mother looked sad "it's fine..."

 **6 Moons Later**

"Malevolence! Get over here right now! Starclan you look terrible what have you been doing?" Mother called "I don't know BEING A KIT?" I said with fake annoyance and excitement. "WHO DO YOU WANT TO BE YOUR MENTOR?" a small golden brown she-cat squealed. "SPRUCE HES DEPUTY!" Malevolence replied. "WOW GOOD LUCK! You'll probably get him with your skill, Eve" "LET ALL CATS GATHER AT PLOTTING ROCK FOR A MEETING" rose yelled still being able to be old even if she was like a bazillion years old. "We have a kit of 6 moons. Malevolence please step up. Your mentor will be Spruce deal with it. Spruce train her for revenge she's the Elder Kit" Rose said. I heard a squeal from Lucky. Now Spruce took me out into the land and took me to an island. "this is a clan gathering. Shy we can't GET CAUGHT". There was a silence when he said get caught and it echoed across the clearing. I panicked and was knocked out my last thoughts were 'we'll be caught just like he said'

TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP

I came too. "Oh phew you did wake up. I thought I knocked you out so hard you keeled over dead" he stammered nervously. I giggled. "umm sorry about being spies... where's Spruce?" "is Spruce the tom you were with?" I nod. I then actually take a good look at the tom. Wow... he's a large muscular tom with a darkbrown-gold colored pelt and a white tail tip. He coughs and I realize I've been staring. I blush and look away.

 **Applepaws pov**

 **I want to let her go. She's so nice and sweet and pretty... I just might...**

 **Malevolence pov**

I run with spruce. The tom let us go and were running home but I have a meeting planned with him later tomorrow night. Yay!

 **So short, once again apologies it's really about how long I can sneak on my laptop without getting noticed so... Also Applepaw is an OC and Erin hunter owns all rights. my thoughts on how short they are are: I've updated 3 times in what 24 hours maybe 36? So their all short together their big long one and if I wrote big long ones I would update less often. also I will reply to reviews and.. I need a art/photo for the image. Accepting the one i'm about to put on is so bad.**

 **QUIZZLE:**

 **Who is... Firestar's Successor's Apprentice's Half-sisters Fathers mother's Murder's (aka who killed them)Mother's Forbidden mate's Mentor's MAte? ( I think that's right)**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Secret Hunting**

 **Hellooooooo my little... I dunno chicken nugget puppies? suuuree, HI my little chicken nugget puppies I have some replies to reviews and the answer to the quizzle was Brightflower,**

 **Stormywind:Sorry it's rushed I know i'm kinda sneaking time in I'm busy sometimes and your right the answer is Brightflower!**

 **Stormypelt sc: I can relate the cinderheart/pelt is so confusing. and I did like you asked and did a QUIIZLE!**

 **kray-kray: I'm not gonna ever put cussing in this except the like cat ones, (ex. mousebrain fox dung etc.)**

 **Malevolence's POV**

I Hunt with my mentor as usual. I'm the elder kit so I'm the oldest and I'm expected to teach the others the basics and hunt more than the SENIORS! I seriously have so much pressure on my back. I come back from hunting and I see Rose come up to me. She sneers as she looks at my prey. "only one vole 2 squirrels and 3 mice? I'm disappointed." I'm so mad nothing I do is good enough. "oh yeah? well I'd like to see you do better" I say and she looks surprised I stood up to her. But after seeing Apple paw be so brave I feel like I can do it too. then I walk away and put my prey on the prey pile. I grab a rabbit and go sit by Lucky. "wanna share?" I ask her. "YESS!" she shouts. While we sit down and eat I think of applepaw. He's so... weird. I mean why did he want me to meet him. It could be a trap. WE could trap him and interrogate him. I guess it's the best way to get approval from Rose. "imam go talk to Rose Lucky Good bye" and I walk away. I go into rose's den. "rose I know how to get information from the clans" I say. "so? tell me!" she shouts "i charmed a tom while in prison. he's the one who let us go so I convinced him to meet me. if we ambush him..." she looks creepily happy. "dismissed" she says and I walk away.

 **TIMESKIPTIMESKIPTIMESKIP**

We got him. he's trapped and rose said I got the "honor" of interrogating him. I walk in. "hi Applepaw" I say. he glares at me. "i'm sorry. you don't know how much pressure is on my back" And he's still silent "I need you to tell me. If theirs 40 of us can we beat the clans?" Still silent., I look at him with my best eyes. "fine" he sighs "You could beat us. There's four clans. Windclan, Thunderclan, Shadowclan, and Riverclan. Windclan are fast and lean and smaller. Thunderclan can hunt in unnavigable woods and are strong, Shadowclan is dark and silent, Riverclan can swim and fight in water." he says. "good try but I know lying. we couldn't beat you with pure force could we? we need a better strategy. hmmm... I have one. good bye" and I walk out. "LILAC! guard him." I tell her. Nobody dares to not obey me... except Lucky and she's my best friend. I walk into rose's den for what seems like the thousandth time in 24 hours, "We have a cat in each clan don't we?" I ask her. "of course." she replies "who? in each clan who?" and she says "Icecloud in thunderclan, Redwillow in Shadowclan, Swallowtail in Windclan and Mintfur in Riverclan.". I think... "good. make them cause trouble, maybe kill a cat and have no marks on who it is. make them start tearing themselves apart. and try to start wars if they can. Make the Windclan kill a shadowclan or something. weaken them then we'll attack." I say. I hate doing this but I have to act the part of being oldest. "very good. Also, Malevolence is hard to say i'm going to call you eve. easier in battle" And she dismisses me.

NIGHTTIME

I guess I returned the favor. Applepaw ran away... He looks at me with these sad eyes... "ROSE?" I yell at her, walking towards her, "i'd like to join thunderclan. I'm a great spy and they won't suspect someone as young as me. I'll make a name for myself like Dawnpaw then join them." I say. "No." she says. I knew she'd say that, not like I care i'm doing it anyway...

TIMESKIP!

I enter the forest. I come to a cat guarding something. I ran into so many brambles and I cut myself so I look dirty and worn. " h..help me..." I say pretending to faint. she calls for help and 2 cat's come. "get Jayfeather. FAST!" he says. When I pretend to wake up i'm in a den. I walk out and I see him. Applepaw. He walks up to what looks like the leader. He starts talking to him and... I see him point to me...

 **CLIFFIE! kinda. you just wait I hope to do much much worse ones! MWHAHAHHAHAHA also never underestimate my skill. I will kill off the main character maybe. or Applepaw maybe. heheh I might I might not. you'll never know. Also plz R &R! BYE my lovely little chicken nugget puppies!**

 **Signing off,**

 **Cosie_KAt**


End file.
